


how “andi’s choice” should’ve ended

by emoandsadinside



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, but like healthy jealousy not toxic jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoandsadinside/pseuds/emoandsadinside
Summary: what actually happened after jandi’s kiss in andi’s choice





	how “andi’s choice” should’ve ended

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, ik a lot of you are probably like um, excuse me, where’s ifd lol. it’ll be up tomorrow i promise! in the meantime, have this short one shot i wrote at like 4 am this morning after the spoilers for the episode came out. i’m just a little upset that cyrus’ feelings aren’t verbalized more, so i wrote it as if he was having some actual human emotions about this whole thing. the whole walking out thing is taken from my own experience as well, so that’s where all this came from. this maybe a little out of character fair warning, but i rarely ever write from cyrus’ pov so this was a try lol.

cyrus’ pov

i watch them walk towards each other, like it’s a cheesy romcom and everything’s in slow motion. i know what she’s about to do, and yet i can’t quite believe she’s going to do it in front of me. they reach each other, look into the opposites eyes for a second, and then andi’s leaning in. my heart sinks, and i can hear it crack as it falls. _i can’t watch this_ , i think, turning on my heel, narrowly avoiding the inevitable touch of lips. thank god. i find the shops side door in less than a second, and i quickly head out of it. i take a deep breath, chilly spring air filling my senses. i should’ve listened to my mom when she suggested wearing a jacket today. leaning up against the brick of the building, i get the sudden urge to scream. scream into the busy street, or maybe run into it. _god, how could i have been so stupid? falling for a straight boy, wow cyrus that’s probably the most cliche thing you could’ve done, nice going. can you do anything right?_ i close my eyes and let my head fall against the brick, attempting and failing to clear my head. all that’s running through it is andi, what the hell is wrong with her? how could she, after everything we’ve been through, just kiss the first person i’ve ever had romantic feelings for in front of me like that? kiss him, after he serenaded her with a love song, which i wanted more than anything to be for me. i’m truly a mess, a mess that’s in love with a straight boy, and a best friend that obviously doesn’t care about me or my feelings. i hear the door open behind me, and i don’t even have to turn around to know who it is.

“cyrus...?” buffy asks tentatively. i open my eyes and glance at her, knowing there’s nothing behind my eyes but sadness. buffy walks up to me and engulfs me in a hug, like i knew she would. “talk to me.” she whispers, rubbing my back soothingly. i pull away and shake my head.

“i’m fine. i’m happy for them i swear.” i lie through my teeth, and buffy can tell. of course she can tell, she knows me better than anyone.

“you’re not.” she says, and in that moment my dam breaks. i can’t keep pretending to be okay about this to everyone when it’s really just eating away at me. i’m so tired of having one foot in the closet and one foot out, i deserve to feel upset about this.

“i’m not, i’m jealous and god, so upset! like, he’s totally different when he’s with me! he won’t even tell her about his anxiety, so why her?! it’s not even fair, like there wouldn’t even be a choice for me, ya know? it’s jonah, period.” i pause, debating leaving it there. but this is my truth, and it deserves to be heard. “it took so much for me to come out to her, so much. and this is how she’s gunna treat me for it? kissing him in front of me? like, how could- after everything we’ve been through- how could she do that to me? i’ve done so much for her, given up so much for her, buffy. i don’t talk about my feelings, i keep them all bottled up for her sake, just to hear her talk about nothing else. i know i said i thought it was funny that we both have a crush on the same guy, but it’s one sidedly emotionally draining.”

“i know.” buffy says sadly, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

“does she even care about him like i do?” i say in a small voice, glancing at the cars whirring past us. “does she even care about _me_? because she sure as hell didn’t care enough to give me a heads up. and like i don’t know,” i chuckle humorlessly at myself for what i’m about to say. “i just thought maybe, in the future, i’d have a chance. i just thought, maybe, by some miracle, he’ll realize he likes me.”

buffy reaches up and wipes at a tear i didn’t know had fallen from my cheek. “come on, cyrus. you really think that toxic relationship is going to last more than a week?”

i give her a half smile, holding onto the arm that’s cradling my face.

“and besides, he does act totally different around you. you’re literally the only person he’s real with. you don’t see the way jonah looks at you, he doesn’t look at you in any capacity that is straight. i’d bet anything on that boy being bi, okay? you still have a chance, trust me.”

“you think so?”

“cyrus, when have i ever been wrong?” she smiles proudly. and she has a point, because the answer is rarely. i pull her into another hug before i go to open the door leading back into the shop. “oh, we’re not going back in there.” buffy says.

“what? why not?” i ask, my eyebrows knitting together.

“because there’s a basket of baby taters at the spoon calling our name. and after that, james bond movies. all of them.”

“but you hate james bond movies?”

“i know, but you love them.” she says, holding out an arm. i melt into her side with a smile, and head towards the direction of the spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: itoldheraboutyou


End file.
